


Far From Worthless

by Rmar17



Series: Growing Up and Growing Together [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BAMF Morty Smith, First Time, Jealous Rick, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmar17/pseuds/Rmar17
Summary: Rick isn't jealous of Morty's new little alien friend, seriously he fucking isn't. That'd be stupid. And weird and irrational. Why should Morty being unusually close with a cute male alien bother Rick? He certainly doesn't want to think about it too hard. When Morty starts spending more and more time with a new friend, some long buried feelings come to light. Rick won't just sit by and watch his grandson be wooed by some random alien boy. Not when Morty belongs to Rick.This is the second of a series, but you don't necessarily have to read the first part to understand. Just know that Morty ran away from home and become independent and stood up to his family's abuse in the last part.





	1. Jealousy

Morty wanted to stop by and visit his stupid little blob friend.  _Again_. Rick glared at said silver skinned blob alien as Morty crushed him into a tight embrace, the humanoid alien with milky white eyes and a cheshire cat like smile grinned from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around Morty's slim waist. Flurron, he was called, and even the name grated on Rick's nerves. When Morty visited the alien on Dwarf Nebulon, it was like Rick completely disappeared, which was totally  _not_ okay with Rick. Morty was supposed to be his little sidekick, worshiping the ground Rick walked on. He was not supposed to totally forget Rick's existence while he fluttered adoringly around his new little butt buddy. 

Rick couldn't hold back the small growl that rumbled in his throat as Flurron's slimy little hand fell comfortably on Morty's lower back.  _Lower,_ lower back. As in almost on his ass lower back. Flurron glanced over at Rick briefly, a small smirk on his face as he ushered Morty into his store, completely ignoring Rick as the door fell closed in the elderly man's face. Rick almost pulled out his plasma gun then and there to shoot the boastful grin right off Flurron's stupid little face. 

But he didn't, because he knew Morty would never forgive him for killing his friend, no matter how annoying the little shit alien was. At least Morty  _said_ they were just friends, no matter how many times Rick pestered him about it. To Rick, they seemed way more than friends. Sure, maybe Morty was an oblivious little shit, but it was hard not to notice Flurron's blatant flirting and wandering hands. Not to mention the totally love-struck look Flurron focused on Morty every time the boy smiled. And sure, Morty's smile was truly a thing of beauty, but what right did some random alien have to look at  _his_ Morty with such lust filled eyes? No right at all.

As Rick walked into Flurron's store, he almost turned back around and walked out. Flurron, that annoying little garbage person, was  _caressing_ Morty's lightly muscled chest, practically purring words of praise to the blushing boy. (And Morty'd argue that term, saying that at eighteen he's definitely not a boy anymore, but Rick could only think of him as his little kiddo, still grinning awe-struck at his grandpa all those years ago). Flurron again glanced over at Rick, his lips splitting even wider to show off his pointed teeth at the look of hatred on Rick's face. Sending the old man a wink, Flurron practically draped his lean body over Morty, winding his limbs around the boy and whispering in his ear. Whatever he said made Morty blush even harder and glance owlishly at Rick.

Rick couldn't control the way his heart decided to flip flop in his chest at Morty's open, questioning face directed at him. The boy-man-looked so honestly vulnerable in the face of his grandpa's inexplicably sour mood that Rick seriously felt his heart melting a little. Prying Flurron's grasping limbs off him, Morty slowly made his way across the store to stand in front of Rick. With Morty's growth spurt, they stood at almost the same height now, and Rick barely had to tilt his head down to look into Morty's golden hazel eyes.

"Are-Are you okay, Rick?" the boy questioned gently, placing a delicate, yet calloused hand on Rick's arm. Rick pointedly ignored the feel of heat seeping through his lab coat. "You look-are you upset?"

Shrugging off Morty's palm, Rick reached for his flask, taking a long pull from the bitter liquid. "Fine, Morty. Juuuust f-fine," he grumbled, trying to ignore the hurt look that crossed Morty's face before he shut it down. Morty's trembling bottom lip shouldn't do the things it does to Rick.

"Whatever, Rick," Morty muttered under his breath, glancing up pointedly as he finished, "I'll-I'll be over there with Flurron if you need-if you want me."

If Rick wanted him. God, did Morty have to word it like that? Rick watched Morty's back as he made his way over to his friend, taking another long pull of his flask as Flurron's hand settled back on Morty. If he wanted Morty. How fucked up did he have to be to feel heat rushing to his groin hearing Morty practically say he could have him if he wanted him?

Things had been different since Morty came back from his six month trip around the universe. Sure, there were normal things that were different. Beth and Summer actually paid attention to Morty, now. Rick and Morty's adventures had become somewhat less filled with death and destruction of innocent worlds. Morty now had the confidence and knowledge to start building his own creation, to make his own plans and moves.

But those things weren't what kept Rick up at night. No, what kept Rick up at night was Morty's hands. They'd become big and rough with callouses from guns and fighting his way out of deadly situations. It was his shoulders, that had grown wide with muscle from lifting things, hurting creatures that wanted to kill them. It was his long legs, his curly hair, his sparkling hazel eyes, his slim waist, his smile. It was his smile. The one that he only turned on Rick, the small, secretive one that meant he was proud of something Rick had done.

It was like Morty had trained him to crave that proud little smile. Rick went out of his way now to do things that he thought would make the boy happy, just so he had a chance to see that private little smile directed only at him. He  _hungered_ for it, and his heart trembled every time Morty's gentle grin fell on Rick. 

But besides a trembling heart, Morty had also started to have...other effects on Rick. More  _noticeable_ effects. Across the room, Morty shrugged off his too big leather jacket, revealing a skin tight, mustard yellow shirt that hid exactly none of his new muscles. Rick felt his cock twitch. 

Grunting in self-disgust, Rick spun away from the enticing sight and took another pull of his drink. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get alcohol poisoning and drop dead before his grandson noticed the way he was starting to effect his grandfather. Sure, Rick had always had a sort of unhealthy emotional attachment to the kid, but recently, his body had started to decide it  _really_ liked Morty too. And wasn't that exactly what Rick needed in his life, just one more way he was fucked up beyond repair. What kind of sick bastard wanted to turn his grandson over his lap, spank him until he was sobbing, and then fuck him until he couldn't say anything but Rick's name?

The worst part is, that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do to Morty. Sure, maybe if Rick just had a lusty thought or two about his grandson, he could forgive himself. But no, Rick wanted more than just a quick, dirty fuck. He wanted to caress the boy, make him quiver under Rick's experienced hands. He wanted to spend hours just kissing him breathless. He wanted to let Morty take control of him for awhile, let his own ceaseless thoughts shut down and let Morty do whatever he wanted to him. He wanted to wake up next to the boy, to see him smile only at Rick. He wanted it all.

And that was the heart of the matter, wasn't it? Rick wanted all of Morty. He wanted his devotion, his attention, his  _love_. Because that's what he wanted to give the boy, too. Rick loved Morty, and he wanted the boy to love him back. 

How disgusting, to love one's own grandson.

Morty's breathless little giggle startled Rick out of his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the boy. Flurron had told a joke, he supposed, if Morty's helpless laughter was anything to go by. His silver little hands were wrapped around Morty's arm as he leaned in to practically nibble Morty's ear with his next words. A blush rose high on Morty's cheeks as he leaned away a bit and rubbed a delicate finger over his ear where Flurron had whispered. Were Morty's ears sensitive? Would he writhe and cry out in helpless lust if Rick showered them with attention and dragged his tongue over the appendage? Would Rick be able to make the boy spill in his jeans just by licking and nipping the skin around his neck, his ears, and his lips? 

Rick's cock gave another hearty twitch as his thoughts wandered to all the things he wanted to do to the boy. Slamming his eyes closed, Rick pulled his lab coat tighter around himself to hide the slight bulge and berated himself for his disgusting thought. Surely Morty would despise him if he knew how Rick really felt. Surely he'd abandon Rick again, if he understood the depths of his depravity.

"Rick?" 

Startled, the elderly man jumped a bit as his eyes peeled open to stared directly at the worried face of his grandson, only inches from his own. If Rick leaned in just slightly, his lips would meet Morty's. Shaking his head to dislodge the thought, Rick took a slight step back and glared at the boy.

"What-What do you want, Morty?" he growled in reply, hating how his tone again made Morty's face close down, his worry fading into slight annoyance instead.

"Noth-Nothing, Rick," he replied running a nimble hand through soft curls. Oh how Rick wanted to be the one running his hands through those enticing curls. "Just-Just wanted to tell you that Flurron-that Flurron is staying the night at our house tonight."

Fuck. Rick hated when Flurron spent the night. He couldn't help his thoughts from wondering exactly what those two go up to in the middle of the night. Did Morty let the alien hold him down while he stuffed his cock in Morty's ass? Did Flurron have to gag Morty so he wouldn't cry out and alert the house to exactly what they were doing? Rick's stomach sank, and he couldn't help the bitter feeling that clogged his throat and turned his stomach at the thought of Morty with anyone but him.

"Sure, Morty-whatever," Rick muttered, tuning his back on the boy so Morty wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. Rick was in for one hell of a night spent wide awake and dreading what Morty and Flurron were doing in the privacy of Morty's room.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flurron has a plan, and he's going ahead with it whether Morty wants him to or not.

"Flurron, what-what's gotten into you today?" Morty giggled as the Nubulonian practically plastered himself to Morty's back as they made their way to his room. "You-you're in an extra good mood today."

Flurron just gently shushed Morty, glancing back to find Rick's furious eyes watching them walk away. Another mischievous giggle slipped between the wide lips of the alien as he practically shoved Morty into his room and slammed the door shut behind them, clicking the lock into place and hoping the elderly man could hear it. Once they were safely barricaded in the room, Flurron collapsed onto Morty's bed, his body shaking with outrageous guffaws of laughter. 

"Did you see his  _face_ , Morty?" the alien rumbled happily, grinning his cheshire smile at the confused, fleshy boy. "Holy Mynflox, he looked like he was going to murder me as soon as I touched you, that was hilarious."

"What-What are you on about now, Flurron?" Morty muttered, eyes shifting to stare at the door as he contemplated the words. Flurron could only be talking about Rick, but what did he mean that Rick was furious? Why would Rick be angry at his and Flurron's friendship?

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Flurron  drawled, "Come on Morty, you're a smart kid. You have to have noticed that that man wants to fuck you six ways to Sunday and thinks I've already got you on your knees for me."

"What?!" Morty screeched, his cheeks flaming darkly as he stared bewildered at his friend. "What the hell-what the fuck are you talking about, Flurron? Rick is my  _grandpa_!"

Lounging comfortably on the bed, Flurron shot Morty a smug look as he replied, "I don't know what this so called 'grandpa' thing is, but you can't deny the sexual tension between you guys. I'm surprised he hasn't tossed you on the floor and ravished you yet, considering the way he eye fucks you every time you enter the room."

"Eye fuck- _Flurron_! You can't say things like that! Rick, not to mention the rest of my family, would kill you if they heard you say that, they'd never let you come back here again."

Flurron cocked his head to the side curiously, his milky white eyes staring into Morty's worried hazel ones. "Why?" he asked seriously. "What's so wrong about you fucking Rick? You guys obviously have a bond."

Morty sighed, gently sitting on the bed next to his friend as he ran an anxious hand through his hair. Face still a hot pink color, he glanced nervously at the door before almost whispering, "Here on Earth, we have these things called-they're called parents and grandparents. That means-well, it means that Rick helped give birth to my mom, and my mom gave birth to me. And people-earthlings aren't allowed to have sex-to fuck people who they're related to by blood, like their parents and grandparents. It's...gross and unnatural."

Flurron pondered his words for a second, his head lolling back and forth before finally coming back to rest on Morty. "What a weird, backwards planet you live on. Rick obviously wants to mate, and as far as I can tell, you're just dying for him to lay his claim on you. So what's the problem if you both consent?"

"I-I don't want Rick to-to  _claim_ me!" Morty spluttered indignantly, his face flaming up more if possible, while rubbing his suddenly very sweaty palms on his jeans. 

Flurron gave the boy a deadpan stare, drawling, "Don't be an idiot, Mort. You literally grin like a moron every time he looks at you." Morty grumbled harshly under his breath as Flurron continued haughtily, "And don't forget that you lived with me for half a year. I could always hear you calling out for him in your sleep."

"Alright, that-that's enough out of you," Morty practically screeched as he jumped up and paced around the room, glancing at the door every few seconds, hoping no one could hear what they were talking about. "I can't believe you think  _Rick and I_ -that I should fuck my own grandpa."

Flurron shrugged his silvery shoulders, huffing in annoyance as he replied, "What's the big deal? I've mated with plenty of people I'm 'related to'."

"What?!" Morty screeched again, a headache brewing as he tried not to think too hard about anything Flurron had said. "I don't want to judge you, but what-but what the actual fuck."

"Morty, kiddo, take a breath. You look like your head is about to pop off," Flurron laughed, grinning at Morty's dumbfounded yet morbidly curious look. "Most Nebulonians are barren. There's only one female on our whole planet that can have offspring at a time. She can have hundreds of spawn before she retires and a new Bearer is chosen. So technically, I'm related to most everyone I know, except the much older or younger Nebulonians. They have different Bearers."

Morty blinked rapidly a few times, trying to process the new information. "So...you guys are like-kind of like bees?"

"What's a bee?"

"It's a-well never mind, it-it's not important," Morty shrugged, sitting back down next to Flurron as he pondered the Nebulonian. "So when you sleep with people your own age, you-you're really sleeping with your siblings?"

Flurron just shrugged in reply, unconcerned with Morty's apparent bewilderment. "Yeah I guess? I've never thought about it. I just sleep with people who appeal to me, and every couple years when it's my turn to help expand our population, I sleep with the Bearer."

"You have kids?" Morty yelled, unable to hold his voice in at the mind blowing news. "Why didn't-why haven't I met them?"

"I don't know who they are Morty," Flurron huffed, patting the boy on the head to settle him down. "Nebulonian's don't have 'family' the way you earthlings do. We're all raised together with no knowledge of who provided the male component for our genetic composition. We're all family, we don't split off into little groups of more genetically similar individuals."

"So, it really wouldn't be weird to you if-if I...if I was in a relationship with Rick?"

"Nope, would be weirder to me if you guys didn't get together, seeing as you both want to mate so badly."

Morty's face flushed red as he hid his embarrassed expression behind his palms. "Yeah o-okay, so I want to sleep with Rick, but-but Flurron, there's no way Rick would-he would _never_ sleep with me!" Morty mumbled into his hands. "He'd never look at his dorky grandson like that."

"Are you kidding me, you total moron?" Flurron laughed, clutching his sides as Morty glared at him. "You should've seen the way he looked at me when I pet your chest! I'm surprised he didn't kill me and then fuck you in a pool of my blood."

Somehow, Morty simultaneously felt his heart drop and his groin stir. Disgusting, but somehow kind of a turn on to imagine Rick acting like that. Becoming possessive and wildly dangerous because of a Morty. Because of  _his_ Morty. "But...But he's my grandpa," Morty couldn't help but argue weakly. It was starting to seem less and less important. 

"What a planetary mindset you have, Morty," Flurron teased lightly, thumping the boy on the chest. "I thought we'd trained that out of you."

Morty groaned, hearing the words echoed by Rick in his head. He laid his face down on his pillow, opting to just shut down instead of think of dangerous things like being able to be with Rick as more than just a pesky grandson. As if Rick would ever think of Morty as worthy of even a quick fuck, much less the full on romantic relationship that Morty wanted. Had wanted for years now, ever since Rick swept into his life and completely took over. He'd run, sure, because Rick and his family didn't care about him, and he really couldn't bear the disdain in Rick's eyes every time he looked at Morty. But ever since he'd been back, Rick had barely let Morty leave his side, and it was truly torture. He was so close, and Rick would actually compliment him and smile just for Morty, yet Morty couldn't even touch the object of his deepest desires. It  _hurt_. 

But, it'd hurt more if he made a move on Rick and was rejected in disgust. Then Rick would never be able to look at him again, and Morty would be ruined. He couldn't handle that.

"Come on, Mort, stop being a baby and make a move," Flurron huffed, tossing his body on top of Morty, forcing all the air out of the boy's lungs as he grunted under the sudden weight. "I guarantee you'll be well fucked by the end of the day if you'll just finally tell Rick you want him to shove his cock up your ass." 

"No need to be crude, Flurron," Morty muttered as he sat up, forcing the alien to slide off his back and flop bonelessly next to Morty. "And shut-shut up. I'm not gonna say that to Rick. I'm not-I won't say anything. It's just not natural, Flurron. I won't-I refuse to jeopardize our relationship just because-just cause I'm horny for my _granddaddy_."

Flurron hummed discontentedly, glaring at Morty as he stood, his silvery limbs shining in the low light. "Fine. If you won't do anything about it, I will."

"Wha-What?" Morty spluttered as Flurron grabbed Morty by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "Where are we-what are you doing?"

Flurron didn't reply, just dragged Morty through the house, grinning as he saw Rick passed out on the couch with a half full bottle of liquor in his hand. Continuing through the kitchen, Flurron kicked open the door to the garage, shoving Morty in and slamming the door behind them, surely startling Rick awake with all the noise. Flurron just locked the door and stalked closer to his bewildered friend, stripping off his shirt and undoing his pants as he went. 

"Take off your shirt, Morty," Flurron purred, his voice a deep rumble as his hooded eyes gave Morty a slow, appraising once over. 

Morty was frozen. He'd never seen his friend like this; graceful, seductive, and almost dangerous looking. Morty's cock actually jumped a little as Flurron stalked closer to him, milky white eyes never once leaving Morty's wide, startled ones. The Nebulonian finally stopped inches in front of Morty before placing a gentle hand on the boy's clothed chest and shoving him backwards. Unbalanced, Morty toppled backwards onto Rick's work desk, half finished projects and bottles scattering away from them as Flurron leaned over Morty, sliding a silky hand up the bottom of his shirt. 

"F-Flurron," Morty's hoarse voice whispered, his eyes taking in his friend's blemish free, completely smooth, silver body. "What-What are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead Morty," he whispered in reply, gently lifting Morty's shirt over his head. Morty let himself be stripped, mind completely blank as Flurron tossed his shirt aside and leaned in closer.

And closer, and closer. Until Flurron's lips connected with Morty's in a gentle but firm kiss. Morty gasped as Flurron rubbed his silky fingers over the boy's nipples, and the Nebulonian took that opportunity to shove his sand papery tongue into Morty's mouth and completely ravish him. Morty's mind, which before had completely shorted out, started back up with a vengeance. Thoughts of  _What the hell Flurron what are you doing_ and  _Oh god this feels so good if I can't have Rick then I'll gladly take this_ whirled in his head. Before he knew it, Morty was responding with fervor, his arms and legs yanking Flurron closer as his tongue battled for dominance in their mouths.

A resounding crash startled Morty out of his lustful haze, and his eyes widened as he stared passed Flurron into the furious, icy blue eyes of his grandfather. The vein in Rick's forehead was pulsing madly as the man took short, shallow breaths, his fists clenched painfully tight at his sides. 

Flurron leaned in close one more time, gently whispering in Morty's ear as Rick growled behind them. "Let me know if you and Rick ever want to spice it up with a third. I'd love to taste a piece of you guys." And with that, he gave Morty a light peck on the lips, spun around to grab Rick's portal gun that was resting on the table, and shot out a glowing green portal. "See ya around Morty. Rick." And then he jumped, vanishing into the lime green doorway back to his world.

And then Rick and Morty were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there we go! I'm thinking only one or two more chapters, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Comments and kudos appreciated, love you guys and thanks for all your support!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, they fuck.

The slow click of the lock turning made a chill race down Morty's spine, almost even more so than the predatory look in Rick's eyes. 

"R-Rick, um, I can-I can explain?" Morty mumbled hesitantly, unsure of what to say or do to make the old man look less murderous. Rick didn't reply, just slowly (dangerously) stalked towards Morty, his eyes never leaving the boy's. "It's not-it's not what it looked like."

"R-Really, Morty?" Rick growled, his voice several octaves lower than usual as he finally turned away to hunt around for something in one of the cabinets. "Because to me, it-it looked like you were about to-like  _Flurron_ was going to fuck you right-right here on  _my_ fucking desk. But oh, I must've-I must have seen things wrong. There's no  _way_ you-Morty, you were sucking face with some random-with a random asshole alien,  _right on my desk._ "

"U-Um..." Morty could only stutter, shuffling his hands awkwardly in his lap as he looked down in shame. He could feel a dark blush rising on his face, and in that moment, he truly hated Flurron. The alien had gotten him into some shady situations before, but this? This was the worst. Morty could practically  _feel_ the anger radiating off the old man, not that Morty understood why. It's not like Rick hadn't had his fair share of sexual encounters with Morty nearby, or sometimes even in the same room! Morty thought it was pretty hypocritical for Rick to be angry in that moment, but whatever. No one ever said Rick was reasonable or fair.

A clatter of something metal hitting the ground made Morty jerk his eyes back up to study Rick. The man had apparently found what he was looking for-a small metal cube with a few flashy lights on it-and promptly thrown it on the ground, where a shimmery force field shot out to surround the room before disappearing. That done, Rick turned his full focus back on Morty, who still sat shivering and shirtless on his desk, lips slicked and pink from his time with Flurrron. 

"What-uh, what was that, Rick?"

"Just a device to soundproof-to soundproof the room, Morty."

"Oh," Morty squeaked, all thought flying out of his head as Rick continued his slow prowl towards him. And damn could the man make dangerous look sexy, if Morty did say so himself. The older man was all long limbs and sharp angles, cutting a formidable figure that didn't do a thing to wilt Morty's half hard cock. In fact, to Morty's extreme embarrassment and displeasure, the stupid organ noticeably jerked in interest as Rick got closer and closer.

"What-uh, now what're you doing, R-Rick?" Morty whispered as the man stopped inches in front of him, looming between his wantonly spread thighs and exhaling alcohol scented breath right on Morty's wide-eyed face. By now, Morty's cock was fully hard and begging to be noticed, which, going by Ricks quick glance down and following smirk, it definitely accomplished.

"Some-Something I should've done a long time ago, Morty."

Before Morty could ask what, Rick's hand tightly gripped the back of Morty's curls and yanked him forward, crushing his their lips together in a furious kiss. It was anything but gentle, teeth and tongues clashing violently, claiming and fighting and possessing, but it felt so  _right_. Morty moaned shamelessly into the kiss, immediately wrapping his arms around Rick's neck and pulling him in as close as he could get. 

"Should've-should've claimed you a long-a long time ago, Morty," Rick breathed into Morty's mouth, barely separating from the boy as he stroked up and down his sides. "Shouldn't've let-shouldn't have let anyone else touch you. Never let them touch what's  _mine_."

"Yours?" Morty questioned breathlessly, pulling fully away from Rick so he could look in the man's eyes. So he could see if this was just a wonderful, terrible dream.

"Yeah, Mor-Morty, mine. Always been mine from the moment-ever since we met, Morty."

Morty couldn't help the light sob that caught in his throat because of the words (and the gnarled hand that landed on his dick). "Ri-Rick," Morty moaned, unashamed of the way he buried his face in the old man's shoulder and gripped him tight. He deserved this small bit of comfort after thinking for so long that Rick would despise him if he ever found out how Morty felt. Boy, was he wrong about that one. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought Rick would react like  _this_. 

"Shh, it's okay, ba-baby. Just take a breath," Rick rumbled in Morty's ear, stroking the boy's sweaty back as he struggled to take a full breath. When Morty finally lifted his head from Rick's shoulder to direct wide, liquid hazel eyes at Rick in desperation, the man couldn't help but moan in desire at the look of vulnerability on Morty's face. "That's it, babe-baby, you're gonna be just fine. I'll take-I'll take good care of you."

Morty shivered at the dark promise in Rick's words, and finally, the man slid his hands down to rest firmly on the waistband of his skinny jeans. Rick's wrinkled hands deftly undid the button and zip of his jeans, sliding them and Morty's underwear down all at once, Morty lifting his ass of the table so the clothing could be completely removed. The old man couldn't help but stare hungrily at the beautiful expanse of skin revealed, Rick's cock hard and leaking in his own pants as Morty quivered uncertainly on his desk.

After another few beats of silent stillness, Morty finally shifted up towards Rick and, hands trembling, gently pushed the lab coat off  Rick's shoulders, leaving it to pool unceremoniously on the ground at their feet. "Ri-Rick?" Morty murmured lowly, his voice scratchy with desire as he stared unflinchingly at his grandfather. "Get naked."

Rick gasped at the blunt command and, trance broken, hurried to stumble out of every article of clothing between himself and Morty's bare skin. He never thought the kid would be so direct, assuming Morty would be a trembling, nervous mess the whole time. But Morty's new look of hunger that consumed his face as Rick's skin was revealed refuted that theory, much to Rick's delight. There was just something about a confident, demanding Morty that was endlessly sexy.

When Rick had finally managed to shed the last of his clothes, and grandfather and grandson finally stood completely exposed to each other, cocks leaking and desire clear in their eyes, there was again an uncertain pause in their previously mindless and hurried movements.

"What-What are we doing, Ri-Rick?" Morty whispered, his voice barely audible. His eyes shifted away in shame as he thought of his- _their_ \- family only a room away, oblivious to the sins about to be committed under their noses.

"I don't-" Rick started, cutting himself off as he saw Morty's face crumple and turn away from him.  _Away from Rick_. And he couldn't let that happen. The thought of Morty leaving him, pretending this never happened, falling back into Flurron or some other person's arms, it  _killed_ him. He wouldn't let that happen. Never again could he lose his precious Morty to the hands of another, not if he could do anything to stop it. Growling under his breath, Rick tightly grasped Morty's chin and snapped his face back towards Rick, capturing the boy's focus as he replied, "Who ever really-who ever even knows what they're doing in this world? But whatever is-what's happening here, now, this is  _right_ , Mort-Morty."

Morty's eyes widened at hearing Rick say something so sentimental. His body trembled under the man's complete and utter attention, blooming like a flower in the sun as the words sunk in. Rick wanted him. Not just for a quick easy fuck, but for more. He thought they were  _right_ together. 

"Don't be ashamed of thi-this. Don't be ashamed of us, Morty."

And he wasn't. Morty truly wasn't ashamed of what they could be, what they wanted to be. After everything he'd seen and done, how could a measly thing like blood cause him shame? He'd fallen to the lowest of lows and done things too horrible to ever speak of to another soul, so why should something as insignificant as who he loved cause him to feel a stupid thing like regret, shame, or disgust? It shouldn't, and that was that.

"Okay," Morty replied, steel in his voice and fire in his heart. "Okay." And without waiting another second, Morty grabbed Rick's wrist and yanked him in, both falling over to rest flat on the desk, Rick laying over top of Morty. Surging up, he connected his lips to Rick's and kissed him furiously, unrelentingly. They both moaned at the contact, and Morty's hips stuttered against Rick's thigh as he tried futilely to get some friction to his straining cock. Groaning in unfulfilled need, Morty slid one hand off Rick's back and shifted to caress down his dick, taking a second to shudder and tug lightly on his balls, before sliding it down to circle tantalizingly around his tight asshole.

As he was about to slid it in, rough and dry, Rick tightly grasped Morty's wrist and pulled it away. Morty moaned at the loss of contact and, chuckling slightly, Rick caressed Morty's cheek as he rumbled, "Calm dow-Slow, slow your roll, kid. You're going to need more than-more than just a dry finger to fit me comfortably."

Morty glared hard at Rick and tried to yank his wrist away, growling, "I know my limits Ri-Rick. You think I've never taken-never had it up the ass before? I know what I can and can't handle."

Rick's eyes darkened with a possessive light as he slammed Morty's hand against the table by his head, refusing to let the boy go back to prepping himself. "Oh is that-is that so, Morty? Have you-have you taken it up the ass before? Have you moaned like a whore-like a bitch in heat for another man than me? Let someone else skewer you on their dick and have their-have their filthy way with you?"

Mort moaned at the derogatory words and jealousy flaring up in Rick, nodding his head as the mans hands gripped him with bruising strength. "Ye-Yes."

"Well after tonight, you-there won't be any other men," Rick snarled, his face pushed up close to Morty's, almost making the boy go cross-eyed while trying to maintain eye contact with the domineering man. "Only me, Morty. You-You get that?  _Only me_."

"Ye- _Yess_ , Rick," Morty moaned, unable to control the whimper that escaped his lips and the way his body trembled for Rick's touch.

"Good," the mad replied in satisfaction, finally loosening his unrelenting grip and reaching for a bottle of something across the desk. "Now shut-shut up and let me stretch your greedy hole open till-until you can't remember anything but my name. And  _then_ I'll fill you up with my cock."

A startled sob escaped Morty's lips as Rick slicked up a finger with some sort of gel and circled his twitching hole, finally breaching the opening with a brutal thrust. Morty's body jerked at the sudden intrusion and his body flooded with conflicting signals of pleasure and pain. "Riiiiiiick," he moaned as the man began to gently but firmly slide a finger in and out of his ass.

"Imagine-think about how it would've felt if you'd-if you hadn't used any lube, Morty. You're welcome, by the way, for-for nipping that stupid idea in the bud."

Morty couldn't focus on the words Rick was saying as another finger was added along with the first, gently spreading them inside Morty until his hole started to stretch a little. Morty's fingers were digging into Rick's back, and his cock was leaking onto his stomach as Rick watched the boy's reactions in fascination. 

"You-You're doing so well-so good for me, baby," Rick rumbled, lost in his lust and unable to control what was coming out of his mouth. At this point, he was surprised he hadn't yet flipped Morty over and shoved his throbbing cock into the boy without any other prep. But he wouldn't do that to Morty, not the first time anyway. They'd need to set up some rules and safewords if they wanted to play around with things like that.

"You're stretching so-so good. I can see inside you, Mor-Morty, your hole is twit-twitching-it's hungry for my cock, Morty."

"Yes, Rick. I'm-I want your cock in me _now_ ," Morty moaned in reply, wiggling his hips to thrust Rick's fingers in deeper. When Rick inserted a third, Morty's mind whited out for a second, and he keened happily at the burning stretch. "Now, grand-grandpa Rick! I need you now."

That word went straight to Rick's dick, much to his embarrassment and slight discomfort, but he wasn't one to shy away from anything that turned him on. Not even something as subjectively wrong as this. "O-Okay Morty, grandpa's here, and he's gonna-hes's gonna stuff you so full of cock you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Rick pulled out his fingers, loving Morty's sad little gasp as his hole fluttered frantically at the loss. Coating his dick in a generous amount of lube, Rick lined back up to Morty's opening, grabbing the boy's hand in his as he pressed it into the table. The other hand grabbed tightly to Morty's slim hip as he finally, _finally_ began to thrust into the tight, all-encompassing heat of his grandson. 

Morty's deep groan matched Rick's as he slowly slid all the way in, gasping as he finally bottomed out. Rick rested exactly like that for a moment, letting Morty's body get used to the large intrusion as he dug finger shaped bruises into Morty's hip as a way to keep himself from thrusting frantically in and out of the boy right away. Finally, Morty gave a slight nod and rolled his hips a little, Rick gasping as the movement jostled his aching cock. He knew he wouldn't last long. Not with Morty's eyes big and watery, staring at him as if he'd hung the stars in the sky, all while Rick's cock was buried balls deep in the innocent boy's lusty hole.

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was giving the boy the good, hard fucking he deserved. Rick pulled his cock out to the very tip before shoving it back in hard, jostling the table under them as he did it again and again. Morty had lost all higher brain function and was reduced to wanton moans and keening whimpers as Rick struck his prostate right off the bat, over and over again. Morty could hardly breath with the violent sparks of pleasure that raced up and down his body with every move Rick made.

"Riiiiiick," Morty moaned, reaching up blindly to try to pull Rick's face down to him. Seeing what Morty was trying to do, Rick easily followed Morty's weak pull and locked their lips together, hardly letting either of the breath with the force of his kiss. Reaching between them, Rick tightly grasped Morty's straining cock, giving it a sharp pull and swiping his thumb over the sensitive head. Morty gasped into Rick's mouth, overwhelmed by the sensations consuming his body.

"I-I can't-Rick!" Morty whined, finally slamming his head back onto the table and squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm took over his body, cum shooting out of his dick to coat his stomach and neck. 

Morty's hole clenched furiously around Rick as the boy's orgasm ripped through him, and the sudden almost too tight pressure pushed Rick over the edge. He shoved his cock in as far as it would go before letting out an animalistic howl as his cum shot out and filled up Morty's hole, leaking out to drip lazily down Morty's trembling thighs.

Gingerly pulling out his softening cock, Rick shuddered at the sudden cold air on the appendage, and Morty whimpered at the tender sensitivity settling into his twitching asshole. Gathering up Morty's limp body into his arms, Rick pulled both of them back to sit firmly on his comfortable rolling desk chair, settling the boy in his lap without putting too much pressure on his tender ass. Morty instantly curled up into Rick's heat, settling his head into the crevice of Rick's neck and practically purring as Rick rubbed gentle circles into Morty's lower back.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a time, neither feeling like words would accurately describe what they were feeling, so opting to say nothing at all. Instead, Morty nuzzled into Rick's neck, dropping small kisses and kitten licks on his skin whenever he felt overwhelmed with love, and Rick let him. He sat silent and still, besides his caressing hand, and let Morty show his affection in whatever way the boy wanted, letting his big, endlessly running brain shut down for a moment and just enjoy the warmth of the moment. 

Rick was almost convinced Morty had finally drifted off when a low, sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Ri-Rick?"

Sighing slightly at the end of their post-orgasmic relaxation, Rick murmured a gentle, "Ye-Yeah, Morty?"

"Was this-I mean, that's to say-are you, um, are we-"

"We're whatever-whatever you want us to be, Morty," he replied, cutting off Morty's impending panic attack at the head. "I'm not going to-I won't force you to say this meant something beside-besides just the physical if you don't want." Although it caused unending pain to radiate in his heart to say that.

Morty fidgeted uncomfortably in Rick's lap for a moment before lifting hazy eyes up to stare hesitantly at Rick's wrinkled face, his hands clutched tight on Rick's shoulders. "And what if-what if I want more than just the physical? More than just this once?"

Rick's heart soared and he felt ten years younger as Morty's uncertain but hopeful eyes searched his face for a reaction. "Do you?" Rick murmured, clutching at Morty's hips as he stared at the boy like his life depended on it, trying to suss out any reaction he could get.

"I do," Morty whispered, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked away from Rick to stare at the floor.

Rick let that sink in for a moment before a wide, genuine smile spread his lips, and he gently turned Morty's face to him. "Me too," he replied, placing a gently kiss on his grandson's parted lips. He didn't say aloud what they were both thinking, the three little words had too much weight for them. Too many consequences to contemplate in the moment. Right now, they just wanted to let the simple joy of their unity warm their hearts. Instead of saying _I love you_ , he said, "Me too," and he knew by the way the boy trembled that Morty knew what the words actually meant.

Tears slid uncontrollably down Morty's cheeks as he dropped kiss after kiss on Rick's lips, cheeks, nose, hands, shoulders, anything he could reach. Rick laughed and grumbled his protests at the sappy display, but didn't make any moves to push Morty off or stop the barrage of gentle touches.

Rick'll never admit that salty tears slid down his cheeks that night, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to make sure it was perfect! Thanks for all the love and support guys, I hope you got the smut you wanted from this short little ficlet! I don't really have any plans to write more in this story for now, but let me know if you think I should write another little short story where Flurron joins them or if you guys want any fluffy short fics or anything! Again, thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated, and maybe see ya around if I decide to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, good to see you again! Sorry this little work of smut took so long to produce, I've never written smut before so I was pretty nervous to start it lol, I didn't want it to sound stupid. To all those who are returning readers from my last story, thanks for staying with me and welcome back! I hope this satisfies your need for some good old fashion Rick and Morty smut! To the new readers, hope you enjoy the story, and comments and kudos always appreciated, also consider reading the first part of this story for some background on why Morty may be OOC and who Flurron is! I only plan for this to be a couple chapters, so don't expect anything nearly as long as my last story. Thanks again for reading, and enjoy!


End file.
